


You Had Me At Goodbye

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of ways to say goodbye. An ACFS drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me At Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 108: goodbye.

There are lots of ways to say goodbye: So long. See ya. Farewell. Later, dude.

You didn't always need to use words, either. A wave, a handshake, a kiss. Either way, a final word or gesture and someone was gone, out of your life.

Vanessa said her goodbye with a divorce decree.

Hutch said "Good riddance" and signed the papers.

But when Starsky tried to say it— _"If this was a cowboy movie, I'd give you my boots"_ —and held Hutch's hand, Hutch said, "We don't give up."

He couldn't.

He didn't have the words, and he wasn't letting go.


End file.
